Threat Neutralized
by TVCrazed
Summary: Alex can't stop her father. But someone can. Alternate ending for Homecoming (season 2, episode 14)


**Here's a short alternate ending to an episode I hated - Homecoming (season 2 episode 14)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Threat Neutralized**

Alex can hear her heart pounding in her chest and feel her blood flowing through her veins.

He is right here.

Her father.

A good man.

A scientist.

Her protector.

Betrayer.

He'd betrayed them all. And for what? Cadmus?

She knew what she should do. She was a DEO agent and he was a fugitive. Part of a terrorist organization.

He'd broken into their servers. Stolen classified information. And was going to hand that information to the very organization they were trying to stop.

He betrayed the DEO. Betrayed what they stood for. Betrayed her and J'onn and Kara.

And he'd broken her heart.

She had to take him in. It was her duty.

But he is her father. She can't shoot him.

And he knows it.

Alex starts to lower her gun but then -

He's on the ground. Groaning in pain and clutching at his leg.

"Dad!" Alex runs to him. She catches movement in her periphery. She trains her gun in that direction as she kneels down next to her father who's now unconscious.

"This is Vasquez. I've got Agent and Dr. Danvers," Vasquez announces into the comm at her ear.

"Vasquez, what are you doing?" Alex whispers.

Susan kneels down beside the unconscious man and pulls a small device from her pocket. She presses the device onto his right, upper arm.

"Don't worry," the brunette reassures. "It was just a tranq and this is a localized EMP. We should get him back quickly though."

Supergirl lands in front of them. "What happened?" Kara asks worriedly.

"You need to get him back to HQ," Vasquez informs as she stands.

Kara looks between the two agents. "Alex?"

"Do it, Kara," Alex says gravely.

"You'll be okay?"

"Go."

Kara carefully picks up Jeremiah. She looks back at Alex one more time before she takes off.

"We should get out of here." Vasquez offers her hand to Alex.

Alex pushes the other agent's hand away and stands. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm backup. You know I've always got your back."

"No. Supergirl was my backup. It was me and her. We were gonna bring my dad home." Alex narrows her eyes. "How did you get out here?"

"Alex, let's get out of here and we'll talk."

"No!" Alex shouts as she steps away from Vasquez. "Tell me."

"I was monitoring him," Vasquez admits. "I put Winn's tracer on him as soon as he got into the DEO today. Winn didn't know until Jeremiah fought with J'onn. I was off base when it happened, but when I heard, I tapped into the signal and followed it. I stayed back and watched and then you guys showed up."

"You tracked my dad."

"I had to, Al."

"No, you didn't. You lied to me."

"None of you were thinking clearly. I was trying to protect you."

"He's my dad, Susan."

"And look what he's done," Vasquez countered harshly. "He used you, Alex. He used all of us. I wasn't going to let him hurt you again."

Alex laughs harshly. "Don't pretend this is about me. It's about you. _He_ used me? _You_ used me, Susan. You sat there at dinner last night and played nice to get on his good side. Played the doting girlfriend. When all you were doing was being a good soldier."

"What?"

"You told me you love me. You told him you love me. But you don't. No one who loves me could do what you just did."

"I do love you, Al. You know that. And we both know you were never gonna be able to pull the trigger on your father. No matter what. And you shouldn't have had to. So I did. And I didn't do any of this because I was following orders — J'onn was blinded by Jeremiah too. And maybe in some part I did this to protect the DEO because we've learned many times over that we should be skeptical about some things — and looks like I was right— but you and Kara are my family -

"And he's mine." Alex interjected.

"And what if the choice was between him and Kara?" Vasquez counters.

"That would never happen."

"It's already happening, Al. Kara's an alien. _The_ alien of National City. He works for an anti-alien organization. I wouldn't be surprised if they already know."

"No. He wouldn't tell them."

"You don't think they could piece it together?" Vasquez questions softly. "They sent him because they knew he was your blind spot and he followed through." She takes a step toward her girlfriend. "Alex. Jeremiah was a threat. You know that. A threat to Kara and to the other aliens that call this country home."

Alex's breath catches in her throat. She shakes her head. Vasquez pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay. It's okay," Vasquez comforts as her girlfriend clutches her back. "He's here. He's alive. It will be okay."

Alex holds onto the other agent for a few more moments before she pulls away. "I need to go."

"Okay, let's go home."

Alex steps away. "No. I - I'll go to Kara's."

The dark-haired agent blinks. "Kara's?"

"Yeah," Alex confirms softly.

"Um, okay. I'll give you a ride."

"No, that's okay. You can go."

"Alex, I'm not leaving you out here alone."

"Supergirl." Alex calls.

Kara lands a few feet away. She looks down and away and Vasquez can tell that she's heard at least a little of their conversation.

"Okay, then," Vasquez concedes.

Kara walks over and hugs Vasquez. "I'll take care of her."

"I know." Vasquez pulls back.

Vasquez watches Kara pick Alex up and fly away. She lets out a harsh breath. She knows she did the right thing. There's no doubt in her mind about that. Jeremiah Danvers is alive and with them at the DEO and no longer a Cadmus captive. It's a good thing — for Eliza, for J'onn, for Kara, for Alex.

But will it be a good thing for her? And her relationship with Alex?

* * *

 **You made it to the end! Yay! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Find me on Twitter TVCrazed where you can follow all my weird ramblings about life, writing, my crazy anxiety, odes to my girlfriend (or me just embarrassing her (mostly this one)).**

 **Thanks!**

 **TVCrazed :)**


End file.
